Ifor/a Nye
is the drag character of and the winner of Season 3 of Ms. Paint's Art Race. Now a mod, she hosts her interview series 'Ear for an Ear', and promotes MPAR via various IRL events. Meet the Queen First of all: why drag? It's queer performance art based on the long history of camp and glamour in gay culture. It's silly; it's fabulous; what's not to like? As an artist and a designer, what would you say your strengths are? A sense of drama and a strong point of view. How about weaknesses? Crapping it up with too many embellishments and destroying the sense of focus. Which past MPAR challenge would you have won? Beat for the gods. I would've done a nod to Goya's Saturn Eats His Son. Gory fun for everyone! What challenge are you hoping for on Season 3? Something based on disease. I love an unexpected mix like fascination and disgust. What’s your signature look? Huge eyebrows, wild hair and forlorn wailing. Do pineapples belong on pizza? They belong on the grill. Why do you think you will win MPAR? A fortune teller saw it at the bottom of my coffee cup. Is there anything else that you want viewers to know? Buckle up for the madness! Season 3 Week 1 - Hometown Hennies For the first week of the competition, the contestants were challenged to design a look based on their hometown! Since Ifora's hometown is Queens, NY, she decided to base her look off of the 7 train line that runs throughout the borough and the cultural diversity of her neighborhood Jackson Heights. This inspiration was interpreted in the train track motif and the variety of fabrics and patterns included in the garment. Ifora received mostly negative critiques from the judges, with Sally Spellman and Miyu Moon saying that the outfit was very hodgepodge and thrown together. However, Malaria E. Coli was a fan of the look, saying that the parts worked well together and that she got the vibe of Queens from the outfit. Ifora avoided the Bottom 2 and received a low placement. As well as the low placement, Ifora received boots from both Kara Nilliän and Bitte Bitte in that week’s Fashion Paint Review. Oh well! The audience response was pretty positive at least. '''Placement: '''LOW Week 2 - Candied Queens The second week of the competition challenged contestants to create looks based off a candy of their choice. Ifora chose Sour Power Green Belts to base her look on, as they are her favourite candy. Ifora's look for this week was admittedly story driven, as she imagined her character being the cynical, sarcastic mayor of Souropolis, taunting the people of Sweetville. Ifora's critiques this week were almost all positive, she was praised for both the backstory and design; with the judges particularly enjoying the colour palette and the texture of the outfit. However, Sally Spellman bought up the issue of Ifora's inconsistencies with her skin tone and called it problematic, but she put it down as an accident and congratulated Ifora on a good job. After this huge comeback, Ifora bagged a win, two toots, and a huge positive reaction from the community. Gag. '''Placement: '''WIN Week 3 - Here Come the Brides The third week of the competition had contestants pairing up and creating matching wedding themed looks. Bettie, who won the extravagant hat mini challenge, paired Ifora with Minty Oled. Ifora had expressed concerns about working with Minty due to their age difference, she was worried she would be overbearing with her opinion and make Minty feel like she had no say, but they worked seamlessly together! Their looks were again story based, but came with a twist, when placed one in front of another - there is a hidden heart embedded in the pattern of the two looks! Ifora and Minty received mostly positive critiques from the regular judges, but that weeks guest judge, Ira D'essance, was a bit harsher. The pair were praised on the chemistry between the two of them, and Ifora in particular received positive comments on her coat. However, Ira stated that Ifora's look was unflattering, and that Minty's was simple. Despite this, Ifora Nye and Minty Oled received a high placement that week. '''Placement: '''HIGH Week 4 - Architectussy Week 4 of the competition challenged contestants to design a look based off of an assigned architectural style. There was no mini challenge this week, so themes were assigned randomly. Ifora was given the architectural style Spanish Colonial, and created a garment intended for a poolside soiree - inspired by Cusco. Ifora's look this week featured a reveal, resort wear for the fancy pool party she was attending. Unfortunately, almost all of Ifora's critiques that week were negative. The judges, Malaria E. Coli, Sally Spellman and Onyx Envy, commented on how so little of the architectural style was incorporated into the look and how the look itself was unflattering. The bathing suit reveal was praised more so than the wrap dress, as It featured more elements of the architecture - but it still missed the mark. Ifora was put in the Bottom 2, alongside Sartana, and they had to lipsync against eachother. Ifora emerged victorious with her signature comic style lipsync to London Bridge by Fergie. '''Placement: '''BTM2 Week 5 - Fairy's Tales For the fifth week of the competition, contestants were put into groups of four and challenged to create coordinating looks for a Villain, Damsel in Distress, Hero and Fairytale Creature. Ophelia N. Cyde, as the winner of the best accesories mini challenge, put herself in a group with Ifora Nye, Bettie and Makanani Drive. Ifora's group blurred the lines of the challenge a little, as they didn't stick with the categories given to them, they instead had two villains and a fairytale creature crossed with a damsel in distress. Ifora's team received positive critiques and won the challenge due to the cohesive aesthetic and their charming fairytale. Ifora was praised for her on point posing and expression, as well as her colour palette, but was critiqued for the hair being a tad dark for the rest of the look. '''Placement: '''HIGH Week 6 - Robo-Queens The sixth week of the competition challenged contestants to design a look based off of robots, cyborgs and androids. It wasn't specified if contestants should imagine their queen as robots, or create the garments based off of robots - so contestants did both! Ifora was one of the majority this week, who imagined their character as a robot. Ifora's look was based off of a robot uprising, where broken machines revolted against their oppressors. This look, like many others of hers, featured a reveal - where sparks flew out of her metal mohawk. The judges praised Ifora for her backstory and the rebellious robot theme, however, she was critiqued for parts of her garment looking haphazard; such as the placement and execution of the wires. There was also a minor controversy with this look regarding Ifora's missing limb, both the judges and the audience thought that this went too far outside the realm of realism this week. However, Ifora debunked this as her arm being strategically tied behind her back. Despite the controversy, Ifora snagged a high placement this week. '''Placement: '''HIGH Week 7 - Do-Over Makeover For week 7 of the competition, contestants were assigned an eliminated queen and challenged to design coordinating looks for them both, based on the look their partner was eliminated in. On top of this, contestants rendition of their partner had to resemble their partners style. Carmella Fox won this weeks mini challenge, the reading challenge, so she assigned the pairings! Ifora was paired with Xiu Mi, and her concept behind the looks was a sister act where Xiu Mi does high energy perfomances, and Ifora sings more melancholy songs. Ifora was praised on how well she captured Xiu Mi's likeness, with judges saying that they thought Xiu drew it herself. Judges were pretty divided on this looks, some calling them not cohesive and some likening the outfits to excrement. Overall, Ifora received her first safe placement of the competition so far. After the looks were posted on the sub, season 1 alumni and mod, Sulphur Bömme, took to the comments section and called the looks underwhelming and complacent. This then turned into a heated debate, mainly involving Ifora Nye and Sulphur Bömme. '''Placement: '''SAFE Week 8 - Campaigning Queens Week 8 of the competition had contestants creating political posters, showcasing why their queen should be the first illustrated drag president, and why their competitors shouldn't be. Ifora created a political parody poster, portraying her queen as an undercover lizard person. Ifora was praised on her creative concept and graphic design execution, with the judges saying that it looked like a real political poster. The judges also responded positively to Ifora's reads towards her fellow competitors, describing them as 'bizzare' and 'sassy'. Ifora received no negative critique this week, but was pipped to the post by Carmella Fox, and instead was rewarded a high placement; as well as two toots from Bitte Bitte and Kara Nilliän in that weeks Fashion Paint Review. '''Placement: '''HIGH Week 9 - Sissy That Beard The ninth week of the competition challenged contestants to design looks that not only feature, but effortlessly incorporate a beard. Ifora described her look this week as 'Multigender Siberian Witch, a little Armenian folk clothing and some Sumerian as well'. Ifora stated that this is what she had always imagined Ifora as, and was happy to finally be able to show that off. The judges praised ifora for her influences, as well as her use of colour and pattern. Malaria E. Coli stated that the look wouldn't be complete without the beard - which is exactly what the challenge called for. Despite getting mostly positive critiques, Miyu Moon criticised Ifora's look for the boxy silhouette, the flat textures and the lack of contrast. Regardless of these negative critiques, Ifora managed to bag her second win of the season. '''Placement: '''WIN Week 10 - The Circus Ball The tenth and final challenge of the season challenged contestants to design looks for three categories: Ringleader Realness, Clowny Couture and Main Attraction Extravaganza. The final category had 4 sub categories and contestants were to be assigned one each. Ophelia N. Cyde won that weeks mini challenge, and assigned Ifora the trapeze artist! Ifora's three looks had a subtheme, which is what a circus would look like in a nuclear, post apocalyptic world. Ifora's looks included, a hazmat suited ringleader, a cockroach clown, and a futuristic trapeze artist covered head to toe in scabs. Each of the looks would be scored out 10 by all four judges, meaning that each look could receive 40 points, and each queen could be given up to 120. Ifora's Ringleader Realness earned her 37 / 40 points, her Clowny Couture earned her 37 / 40 points, and her Main Attraction Extravaganza earned her 32 / 40 points. In total, Ifora received 106 points, which was the highest score of the night (by 3 points!), and was declared the winner of the challenge! This was Ifora's thrid win, which tied her with Bettie - who also had three wins. It was anyones game... '''Placement: '''WIN Week 11 - The Finale Here we are! The finale! Ifora was up against Bettie and Carmella Fox for the title of MPAR S3 Winner, and the grand prize of $100! Ifora's finale look was inspired by her Romanian heritage, and their historical leader: Vlad the Impaler. The headpiece featured the impaled heads of her season 3 contestants, as well as the head of the Ifora that started this competition. After the cast interviews and the looks were released, it was time to crown the winner of season 3! With undeniably the best track record of season 3, Ifora Nye was crowned the winner of the season! Congratulations! '''Placement: '''WINNER After Season 3 Season 3 - 4 Ifora Nye was promoted after winning her season, she is now one of six mods on the MPAR Subreddit. Although their roles aren't really defined, Ifora thinks of her job as making sure the community is being engaged with, making sure the atmosphere is supportive and artistically rewarding, as well as increasing the ways they are reaching out; such as the MPAR Instagram and real life events. Speaking of real life events, Ifora's creator attended Drag Con NYC in 2018, advertising MPAR and selling prints of her MPAR work. As well as this, Ifora collaborated with Ms. Vicky Pickles to create a series of MPAR trading cards and posters to give away at the event. It is uncertain whether or not Ifora will attend Flamecon or Dragcon again, but we hope so! After Malaria E. Coli stepped down from the judging panel and left the community, Ifora took over the official MPAR Instagram. During the off-season, she posted submissions from both playalongs and alumni as a way of advertising the competition and S4 auditions. Season 4 Ifora returned as a mod for Season 4 of Ms. Paint's Art Race, and continues to update the MPAR IG with looks from the competition. Records |bottom = |minichall = 0 }} Countdown to the Crown Awards * Dark Horse of the Competition - Honorable Mention * #3 Tightest Lip-sync - vs. Sartana * #5 Best Lip-sync Look - Week 4, "London Bridge" * #5 Best Unused Lip-sync Look - Week 2, "Sticky" * #2 Most Wholesome Moment - Asereje Lip-sync Controversy Season 3 During the season 3 week 1 Fashion Paint Review, Bitte Bitte called out Ifora on her character inconsistencies, stating 'The skin tone is lowkey two-eyes-emoji-worthy since the promo look was middle eastern inspired and suddenly she is much lighter now...'. The discussion resumed in the comments as Ifora responded with an illusive, 'Thanks for the feedback! You’re not gonna like my skin this week either :-p'. Season 1 alum, Sulphur Bömme, quickly offered Ifora some advice on how to remain consistent with her skin tone and told her to avoid blackface. Ifora quickly shut down the idea that she was striving towards doing blackface, and took Sulphur's advice on board. Since then, Ifora has taken the community's critique on board and stayed consistent. Fun Facts * Ifora was originally named Anoush Bouche. Anoush is a popular Armenian name, meaning dear. Anoush Bouche is a pun on Amuse Bouche. Ifora changed her name as she was scared of failing and wanted to come up with a fake name as a form of security. Even though she didn't fail, she's glad that she changed her name to Ifora Nye as she thinks it's a great fit. * Ifora has attended both Flamecon and Dragcon, spreading the good word of MPAR. She gave out a set of MPAR trading cards and posters, created by Ms.Vicky Pickles. * Ifora set the trend of comic lipsyncs on the sub. She created a comic style lipsync every week of the competition, and it was a hit! These comic style lipsyncs were replicated by both Minty Oled in Week 5, and Bettie in the Finale. * Ifora has interviewed 9 / 12 members of the season 3 cast, excluding Xiu Mi, Marsh Moon and herself; on her interview series Ear for an Ear! After Ifora interviewed all 9 active members of season 3, Carmella Fox took the reigns and interviewed the creator herself! Quotes * “She shouldn’t have lipsynced against me” in response to comments about Sartana going home early. * “Guys... I'm a writer. I use words that I also use in real life. I'm sorry if you're vocab is limited.” Category:Season 3